


STOP THINKING

by stonerimie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Finger Sucking, God Kink, Gun Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Painplay, Piss kink, Threats of Violence, Whipping, degrading, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: He pulled back and Hyunjin coughed, Minho worried for a second that he might throw up but quickly realised that the sub was just trying to catch up with the oxygen he needed. Hyunjin was a mess, and they hadn’t even done that much yet.“Pathetic,” He scolded, shoving his fingers back into his mouth and basking in the panicked noises it got him. Even when Hyunjin choked he kept pushing, knowing that the boy could use his queue if he really couldn’t breathe. “Come on, whore. You really can’t do better than this?”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 205





	STOP THINKING

It was shiny, close to pretty. Minho twisted the pistol in his hand, small and dangerous. Hyunjin was scared, knowing that nothing bad could happen but still intimidated by the barrel of it pointing right in his face. 

“Minho,” He whispered, breathlessly. Minho stroked the gun over Hyunjin’s face, the younger tensing up and holding his breath. “I’m scared.”

“Good,” Minho mocked, taking the gun away and tapping his chin for Hyunjin to close his mouth before the older slapped him, hard enough to make the skin turn red in a matter of seconds. “It’s your own fault.”

He lifted a foot and pressed it into Hyunjin’s crotch, moving the boot around and chuckling when Hyunjin doubled over. Taking his foot away, he used the pistol to lift the younger’s chin. “M-Minho.”

“Don’t speak,” He cursed, spitting in Hyunjin’s face and watching him flinch. Hyunjin teared up, the corners of his mouth turning down. Minho squinted and leaned forward, getting close to his face and watching the boy avoid his gaze. He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. “Your colour?”

“Green,” Hyunjin replied without a doubt, smiling at the kiss and then dropping it as soon as he saw Minho’s expression. The older looked so scary and serious that it made his cock twitch in his underwear. “Your colour?”

“Aren’t you a darling?” Minho smiled, stroking the gun with his other hand. He looked so powerful like this, as if it wasn’t a weapon he was holding but just an everyday item. “I’m green, too.”

That was all it took for them to jump right back into the scene, Minho using scissors to cut away his underwear, Hyunjin trying to sit still because having something so sharp so close to his important parts. 

Eventually Minho put away the scissors and he sighed in relief, cheeks a little blushy because he was exposed now and then squealing. Minho was brushing the cold metal of the pistol over his cock. “Do you know how much trouble you’re in?”

Hyunjin nodded, his lips slightly parted and his eyes sparkling. Minho gripped his chin with his hand that time, running his thumb over his bottom lip. “Trouble.” The boy whispered, choking back a giggle. 

“A lot of trouble,” Minho scolded, having to push back his urge to coo at the younger. Instead he pushed apart his legs, pulling him forward on the chair just a little so that he had proper access to his hole. “I think there’s only one way you can make up for it, hm?”

“Okay,” Hyunjin whispered, spreading his legs just a little more and looking up with hopeful eyes. Minho wanted to slap that look off of his face, he wanted to hurt him so bad. “Please, punish me.”

Which was just the thing. Hyunjin wanted Minho to hurt him, to bruise him up and make it last for days. He would always end up giggling and pressing into them while looking in the mirror, praising Minho for ruining him so well.

“Such a whore, asking to be punished,” Minho scoffed, taking the whip and letting it crash against Hyunjin’s thigh, the boy’s legs trembling as he forced himself to keep them spread. “Do you think you deserve to be touched by me?”

“No,” The younger denied, pouting slightly and looking too adorable for someone tied up in a chair being threatened for his life. Minho whipped his thigh once more, admiring the red lines it left that he knew would turn purple. “F-fuck me with the gun.” 

“How dangerous, getting fucked with a weapon,” He mocked, dragging the barrel over Hyunjin’s rim, pushing the tip against it but using nowhere near enough pressure to push through it. “You like the danger, huh?”

“I-I like you,” Hyunjin whispered, his eyes following Minho’s movements and almost whimpering in excitement when he saw him reach for the lube. Minho’s eyes were so concentrated, his lips pursed in a tight line. “You’re so sexy.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Minho suddenly growled, figuring he was speaking too much and not wanting to rely on a gag again. “I don’t want to hear another word from you, understand? None of that bullshit.”

He wondered if he went a little too far when he saw the tears in Hyunjin’s eyes well up again, but then he also noticed the generous amount of precum leaking from his flushed tip. The boy went silent, regretful that he overstepped his boundaries.

“What the fuck were you even thinking?” He snapped, dropping the lube and picking up the whip once more, hitting his thighs over and over again until they were blue and dangerously close to bleeding. Hyunjin was properly crying by then, biting his lip and his face wet. “Don’t ever fucking speak out of turn, I know you’re not that stupid.”

The younger met Minho’s eyes, too scared to speak. There was satisfaction on the dom’s face, and he felt good. All he needed to feel good, to get really worked up, was the validation in Minho’s face.

Minho dropped the whip and Hyunjin felt a little relieved that the older was still keeping track of how he was keeping up. He dropped everything and picked up the lube, dripping it on his thighs and gently massaging rubbing it into the skin. “Colour?”

“Green.” Hyunjin whispered again, jerking away from the touch on his legs when it stung. They wouldn’t be able to do this kind of play for a little bit once the scene was finished, but oh God he was loving every second of it. 

He smiled and lubed up his fingers, making sure there was an appropriate amount of it before pressing two fingers in at once. Hyunjin kept his lips close together, yet some moans still slipped out. 

It was a moment of softness, careful as he opened him up and held the inside of his leg. “Does that feel good, mutt?” He asked, adding a third finger and feeling Hyunjin’s hole easily adjust to the stretch after they did it so often. The boy nodded, relaxing in his chair a little. “Say thank you.”

“Thank you.” Hyunjin immediately spoke, clear and direct. He didn’t dare to add another word to it, chewing on his lip. He was watching as Minho did his thing, lifting his legs just a little more in an attempt to be helpful. 

Minho pulled his fingers back, Hyunjin gasping and his entrance fluttering for a moment at the loss of something to fill him up. He wiped his lubed hands on Hyunjin’s face, the boy scrunching his nose at the unpleasant sensation. 

He picked up the gun and drizzled the lube over it, careful that he wouldn’t get too much inside the barrel and lifting Hyunjin’s legs until they were laid over his shoulders. “If it hurts, you have to tell me. There’s ridges on the gun and I don’t want you to get hurt without my intention.”

Hyunjin nodded and blushed, moaning in surprise when Minho pushed the gun in slowly, his serious gaze trained on the sub’s face. He certainly understood what he meant with the ridges, but they didn’t hurt him at all. 

Upon the lack of discomfort from Hyunjin he managed to push the pistol in to a point he figured enough and started thrusting with it, backing up into his careless act now that he was sure Hyunjin was alright. 

“You’re nothing but a stupid dog, hm?” He mocked, pressing his thumb into his bruised thigh to watch him tear up once more. “Just waiting for someone to hurt you, how dumb can you get?”

The boy whimpered, trying to grind back onto the gun and Minho scoffing, raising his hand and slapping his abused leg. Hyunjin cried out at that and positively shook for a moment, grinding his teeth together. His jaw dropped and he panted, drool hopelessly running down to his chin and collecting there. 

“Disgusting,” Minho chuckled, knowing that he was begging for a kiss but refusing to give it to him. Instead he shoved in two of his fingers, pushing back until he could hear Hyunjin gag on the digits. “You asked for it, don’t struggle now.”  
He pulled back and Hyunjin coughed, Minho worried for a second that he might throw up but quickly realised that the sub was just trying to catch up with the oxygen he needed. Hyunjin was a mess, and they hadn’t even done that much yet. 

“Pathetic,” He scolded, shoving his fingers back into his mouth and basking in the panicked noises it got him. Even when Hyunjin choked he kept pushing, knowing that the boy could use his queue if he really couldn’t breathe. “Come on, whore. You really can’t do better than this?”

The gun fucking into him mixed with the fingers gagging him was too overwhelming for a moment and he bit down on the fingers lightly, Minho pulling back the digits and instead threading his hand through Hyunjin’s hair. 

“You’re doing good, sweetheart,” Minho promised, watching how the boy leaned into the touch once he moved it to his cheeks. “You’re so dirty, mutt, making me fuck you with something so dangerous.”

He pulled out the pistol, wiping it on Hyunjin’s cheeks and then watching as the younger moved his head and took the gun in his mouth. His lashes were wet and his eyes were big and he looked so damn cute as he suckled on the weapon. 

“Stop that,” He scolded, pulling back the weapon. He understood that Hyunjin was trying to help, but the boy was always very clear about how much he hated the texture of lube in his mouth. “You want to be fucked now?”

The younger nodded eagerly, Minho helping him out of the chair but not untying his hands. He bent him over the table instead, Hyunjin pressing his cheek against the wood and trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. 

It was difficult, though. The submissiveness always wanting to swoop in and make him completely surrender, as if it wasn’t important for him to watch what was going on. Minho lined up with his entrance and he gasped. 

“Just close your eyes, pup,” Minho shushed, pushing in and Hyunjin letting out little gasps until he bottomed out. The older took the gun and pressed it against his temple, finger hooked behind the trigger. “It’s alright, you don’t have to look.”

He started thrusting and Hyunjin gave into his demanding eyes, letting them shut and feeling his hips push against the table every time Minho bottomed out. The male was sure to fuck him thoroughly, as a reward for taking everything.

The sub laid pliant on the table, almost relieved with the cold metal against the side of his head keeping him grounded. “Minho,” He mumbled, his cheek pressed against the table, smushed up and ruining his chance to speak clearly. “Feels good.”

“Shut up,” Minho growled, snapping his hips into him to accentuate his words properly. Hyunjin moaned at the authority, his hands pulling in the rope. “I”m still in charge, yes? Tell me, mutt, who controls you?”

“Y-you do,” Hyunjin cried out, trying to keep it together. Minho pulled him up by the ropes around his wrists, forcing him to stand and Hyunjin shaking under him. He couldn’t wait anymore. “M-m gonna cum.”

“No,” The older cursed, but his voice was too dominant and the hold he had on Hyunjin was so delicious and he couldn’t stop himself from releasing, his cum getting on the table. “Fucking hell, you ignorant whore. I said no.”

“Minho, p-please,” He sobbed, the older pulling out and laying him on his back on top of the table, forcing his legs up and slipping back in. To make it even worse, Minho had laid the gun to the side and used that hand to jerk him off at an absurd pace. “It hurts, a-and it’s weird.”

It seemed that Minho had decided to ignore him when he spoke, no matter how much Hyunjin begged to go slower or how much he was squirming, he just pulled him tighter by his legs. 

“O-oh, Minho, no!” Hyunjin panicked right when he was starting to settle down, he realised that he had been completely right when he assumed there was a reason his tummy felt different than usual. “Oh God, j-just wait!”

He pissed himself. Hard. 

There was a slight moment in which he went completely quiet and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and then he was pissing everywhere, shaking and shivering and feeling every good emotion that had ever been invented. 

But then he finished. And Minho had stilled inside of him, was staring at him in disbelief. The humiliation washed over him quickly and he couldn’t hide his face behind his hands, keeping eye contact for a few more seconds before he looked away and started crying.

“Sorry,” He sniffled trying to raise his shoulder high enough to hide behind it. Minho took his waist in his hands and stroked softly. “I-I told you to wait.”

“That was… The cutest thing I’ve ever seen anyone do,” Minho gushed, pulling out and pulling him up for a hug. Hyunjin sighed in the embrace, melting into it. “Did it feel good? It looked like you really liked it.”

“It was-” Hyunjin paused, wondering if Minho was just playing a sick joke on him but then realising the older still hugged him even though his skin was stained with pee. “Yeah, I felt good.”

“You looked so pretty, you have been looking so pretty all night,” He cooed, letting him go just a little so he could kiss his swollen lips, soft and brief. “My beautiful little boy, do you want to stop for tonight?”

“No,” Hyunjin whispered, looking at Minho’s lips and keeping his voice quiet, still embarrassed.. “W-wanna suck you off, I… Really like when you just look powerful with the gun. I-It gets me off when you threaten me.”

“Alright,” Minho chuckled, stepping away and then sitting down in the chair where Hyunjin previously was, spreading his legs and undoing his pants with one hand, pointing at it with the gun. “What are you waiting for? Suck.”

Hyunjin nodded, hurrying over and sitting down between his legs, taking his cock in hand and looking up at Minho with a small smile only for it to be slapped off of his face right away. He gasped and dropped his smile. 

“What the fuck are you smiling at?” He cursed, gripping Hyunjin by the hair and forcing him down on his cock. “You better suck it well, I don’t think you’ll like the consequences if you don’t.”

The younger choked on his cock, but only pushed further down, scared. Even when he was tearing off and running out of air, he wouldn’t pull off, too immersed in the play. It got to the point where he relied on Minho to let him breathe, the older pulling him off by his hair. 

“I thought I told you to suck,” Minho spat, keeping him up by his hair and watching how Hyunjin let his head hang, dependent on his hand. “What about this do you not understand? Are you stupid?”

“Yes,” Hyunjin agreed, his mouth dropped open and a string of drool between his teeth. “M stupid, p-please. Hurt me.”

Full submission looked best on Hyunjin. Minho was glad to have someone like him. “Hurt you?” He mocked, tugging on his hair harshly to make him moan. “Since when do you get to ask for things?”

“God,” The boy gasped, obvious in what way he meant it. Minho smirked, he liked hearing him beg. Hyunjin’s voice would always turn so raspy when he begged. “Please, God. Jinnie can be good, p-please.”

“I know you can, all you have to do is show me,” Minho cooed, lifting Hyunjin’s chin with the gun as he had done previously, Hyunjin looking up at him and lolling his tongue out of his mouth. “Show me, mutt. Show your God what a good whore you are.”

He dropped Hyunjin and the poor boy fell on his thigh, scrambling to sit up and then taking his cock in his mouth once more. Immediately, he was frantic. He bobbed his head and made wet noises.   
The desperation was cute, his eyes closing the second Minho put his hand back in his hair and then squawking when the older bucked his hips into his mouth, fucking it and Hyunjin surrendering. 

Hyunjin liked being used, even if it made his throat hurt and his voice would be messed up for at least a few hours. He loved it. Minho pulled him back and Hyunjin dropped his mouth open while the older jerked himself off. 

A moment later and he came on his face, Hyunjin kept his eyes closed and moaned as he let himself get coated. When Minho finished he neatly kept his face the same way until he felt Minho drag the soft towel over his face, cleaning him up. 

He opened his eyes once he could feel Minho start to clean up other parts of his face. Hyunjin distractedly picked up the gun, pointing it at the older. “Pew, pew,” He said, giggling after. “Jinnie shoots you.”

“You’re silly,” Minho chuckled, ruffling his hair and taking away the weapon. Hyunjin pouted, but allowed him to take it. “That’s not a toy, puppy. Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah? Your legs must hurt.”

“Little bit,” Hyunjin agreed, letting Minho take him to the bed and sighing when he was laid down. Minho took the ointment and started putting it on his thighs gently, rubbing it in with careful fingertips. “Puppy loves you.”

“I love my cute little pup,” He replied, briefly nuzzling their noses together. “I made a mess out of you, hm? Let’s take a warm shower, I’ll even let you give me a few love bites, because you’ve been such a good boy.”

“Maybe later give bites?” The younger asked, letting Minho help him up and stumbling along with him until they stood together under the warm stream of water. “Made Jinnie feel really good today, Minho.”

The older hummed, continuing to wash him properly, making sure to get rid of all the lube, piss, blood and cum on his body. “You made me feel good too, sweetheart. Are you coming back up?”

Hyunjin nodded, leaning against Minho. “You really didn’t mind the,,, the thing with the pee?” He asked again, still insecure about that little accident. He had a tendency to get nervous once they were done with a scene.

“Not even a little, I still stand by it being absolutely adorable,” Minho promised, hugging him gently. Hyunjin hooked his chin over his shoulder, sighing softly. “Let’s play like that more often, hm? I think we both really liked it.”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin agreed with a soft sigh, nuzzling into Minho’s neck. He was happy like this, he was happy when he had someone who was willing to take care of him and his fantasies. “We should do it again.”


End file.
